elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chief Mauhulakh
|Base ID = }} Chief Mauhulakh is an Orsimer warrior and the chief of the Orc stronghold Narzulbur in Eastmarch. Background Mauhulakh became the leader of this stronghold after he had slain his father, the previous chief, in single combat as he was too old and weak to continue ruling the tribe. Mauhulakh states that one day his own son will challenge and defeat him when his time comes. He explains that Orcs in the strongholds have this custom in order to ensure that the leader is a strong one. Being the chief, he is the only Orc in Narzulbur who is allowed to have wives and to produce offspring with them. He is the most respected member in this Orc community. Mauhulakh has two children, the blacksmith Dushnamub and his sister Urog, whom he fathered with one of his wives. This wife died in childbirth. The two were raised by the spiritual leader of the stronghold, Bolar, and Chief Mauhulakh's sister, Yatul. Interactions If Mauhulakh is asked for work, he will challenge the Dragonborn to a brawl with a bet of 100 . Dialogue "The great stronghold of Narzulbur welcomes you, outsider." :Any work to be done in the stronghold? "How about a test? Your muscle against mine. The victor gains 100 gold coins from the loser." ::You're on. (Brawl - 100 gold) "This will be good training. Let's go!" ::I've got better things to do. "Soft. Just like all outlanders." :You're the chief? "Yes. I earned the right by slaying my father in single combat. One day, I will have a son who will challenge me when I become too old to lead, and the stronghold will have a new chief. Until then, I alone have the right to have wives and children. It ensures our strength." :How do the Orcs govern themselves? "The Code of Malacath. It is both tradition and law in the strongholds. Break the code, and you must pay Blood Price. The code is not written anywhere. It is known and carried on by the Orcs, and all who live in the strongholds follow it. For an outlander, following it is simple. Do not steal or attack anyone in the stronghold, or be ready to pay in gold or blood." :Are there other strongholds out there? "There are a few great strongholds worthy to talk about. Dushnikh Yal, Mor Khazgur, Narzulbur, and Largashbur." After winning the brawl: "You bested me, an Orc chief. Impressive." :I've earned my coin, I think. "That you have. Here." Conversations ;Bolar Mauhulakh: "Are the gods angry with me?" Bolar: "Why do you ask me that?" Mauhulakh: "Why else have they cursed me? Killed all my wives?" Bolar: "Perhaps it's actually a sign of their love for you. They don't want to see you with unworthy mates." Mauhulakh: "Then they should send one they consider worthy." Bolar: "Patience, boy." Mauhulakh: "Bolar, I must ask you something." Bolar: "Yes, child?" Mauhulakh: "Have the spirits told you where I may find a wife? One who will be safe from this curse?" Bolar: "Oh, all things in time, my boy. All things in time. What more do you need that Yatul and I cannot provide?" Mauhulakh: "I need more children." Bolar: "Well, that's a different matter..." ;Dushnamub Dushnamub: "Don't you ever wonder, father?" Mauhulakh: "All the time." Dushnamub: "But your aunts don't even seem to care." Mauhulakh: "They are good women. They love me. You will speak no more ill of them." Dushnamub: "I've just never heard of a midwife losing all her mothers like that." Dushnamub: "Father, I'm worried about Gadba and Mul." Mauhulakh: "What about them?" Dushnamub: "You don't worry about two Orc men coming into your stronghold? That they might challenge you?" Mauhulakh: "They're miners. Harmless." Dushnamub: "I've just learned not to trust luck around here." Mauhulakh: "Someday, you can have your own stronghold." Dushnamub: "I think it may have to be far away from here." Mauhulakh: "Oh, if you're worried about me trying to meddle with you..." Dushnamub: "It's not you I'm worried about." ;Urog Mauhulakh: "How is your hunting with Yatul?" Urog: "We are strong. We get the job done." Mauhulakh: "I'm proud of you for helping provide for us." Urog: "Well someone has to provide around here." Mauhulakh: "What is that supposed to mean?" Urog: "Nothing." Mauhulakh: "I don't know what your aunts told you, but..." Urog: "They're not my aunts. They're your aunts. And they told me enough." Mauhulakh: "What are you talking about?" Urog: "About how the Divines cursed you. What horrible thing did you do to deserve it?" Mauhulakh: "Nothing! I... it's ill fortune. That's all." Urog: "Well, your ill fortune means I have no mother." Mauhulakh: "I... I'm sorry." Mauhulakh: "Haven't I always been a good father? A good chief?" Urog: "Yatul and I do all the hunting. Mul and Gadba do all the mining. It seems like all you do is find more wives to get killed." Mauhulakh: "That's not fair, now." Urog: "Just... try and keep out of our way." ;Yatul Mauhulakh: "You wanted to see me?" Yatul: "Bolar said you had been looking for a new wife?" Mauhulakh: "Well, I..." Yatul: "I don't think you're quite ready yet." Mauhulakh: "How will I know when I'm ready?" Yatul: "Bolar and I will tell you." Mauhulakh: "Bolar has been in a bad mood for weeks, now." Yatul: "Oh? I hadn't noticed." Mauhulakh: "Since Galka was taken from us. She's been... sad, I guess." Yatul: "She's just worried about you. We all are. We just want you to be happy. We want to make you happy." Quotes *''"Come to purchase ebony? Our Gloombound Mine runs thick with black veins."'' *''"The blessings of the mine have been many, but I have no mate to share them."'' *''"Been married many times, but the gods keep taking them from me."'' *''"I am proud to have a mate to share in my blessings."'' *''"I'm hoping this wife can outlast the winter."'' Appearances * de:Mauhulakh es:Mauhulakh ru:Вождь Махулак Category:Skyrim: Tribal Orcs Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Narzulbur Characters